


love like oxygen

by tukhamyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukhamyeon/pseuds/tukhamyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sunday morning, which meant no morning class, no club meetings. For Jeonghan, it’s a golden opportunity in which he could sleep more to pay his sleeping debt for the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like oxygen

It’s Sunday morning, which meant no morning class, no club meetings. For Jeonghan, it’s a golden opportunity in which he could sleep more to pay his sleeping debt for the week.

Or so he thought.

He was in a deep sleep until he felt a pair of warm lips on his skin, kissing a line down his bare back along with hushed sweet compliments. The long-haired male let out a weak sound of protest, pulling the blanket up in hoping for the intruder to stop and let him sleep a little bit more. Instead of stopping, the intruder only traveled down further, his warm, big hand caressing the prominent bone of Jeonghan’s hip, “Shh… Sleep more.”  
The husky voice and the ticklish touch sent shiver up Jeonghan’s spine, his toes curling beneath the blanket, “Seungcheol- stop.” The younger tried to wriggle out from the other’s embrace, but only to be pulled flushed against Seungcheol’s front. The older’s nose found his favorite spot on Jeonghan’s neck in no time, nuzzling the soft skin, “No.”  
Jeonghan was wide awake by the time Seungcheol had managed to nibble a mark on the spot that was a little bit too high for a shirt to cover, struggling in the older’s strong arms, “Seung- Ah! Stop!” Seungcheol, of course, did not buy to the other’s protest and tightened the hold around Jeonghan, “Make me.”  
Seungcheol’s words eventually riled him up; He elbowed the other’s side none too gently and managed to escape from his tight embrace, scooting farther away and leaving the older groaning in pain.  
After he thought he finally could sleep for another five or ten minutes, he felt a sudden weight on top of him. Unable to ignore the attention and the stare given to him, the corner of his lips twitched. Seungcheol supported himself up with his elbow on the either side of Jeonghan’s head and looked down at him, all frowning and pouting, “How dare you do that.”  
The boy beneath turned to lie on his back, reaching up to pinch the other’s cheeks in bemusement, “I’m tired and sleepy.” Seungcheol lowered his head and mouthed at Jeonghan’s jaw, murmuring, “And I missed you.”  
The older’s confession had Jeonghan sighed, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, “I’m always here, silly.”  
The other only shook his head, “You were busy with school. You didn’t even greet me a good morning yesterday.”  
Jeonghan sighed again, fingertips playing with Seungcheol’s baby hair on the back of his neck, “Seungcheol, you know that I have to pass all of this semester classes if I wish to graduate next year.” The brunet nodded, fully knowing the younger’s plan on graduating early by heart, but that did not mean he appreciated Jeonghan’s busy schedule that took most of their precious time together. “I know that, but that doesn’t mean you can ignore your boyfriend. You didn’t even eat the sandwich I made for you yesterday as well.”  
The long-haired male bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty for paying less attention to his boyfriend lately. He slid his hands down Seungcheol’s back and drew soothing circles on the other’s shoulder blades, “Sorry… I was in a hurry.” He cupped the latter’s cheeks, looking into the other’s deep, mesmerizing eyes as he stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, “What can I do to make it up to you?”  
The brunet hummed before shaking his head, planting a soft, chaste kiss on Jeonghan’s lips, “Last night was already enough.” Seungcheol’s lips found Jeonghan’s again, this time longer and slower, like they had all the time in the world. The younger dragged his tongue across Seungcheol’s lower lip, drawing a groan from the other.  
Seungcheol’s hand gently caressed the younger’s exposed torso, eyes closed shut as he let his tongue to swirl around Jeonghan’s. Teasing fingertips moved lower and lower, past the long-haired’s hip down to his th-  
And Seungcheol’s alarm went off.  
Both of them groaned in unison at the blaring sound coming from Seungcheol’s phone on the bedside table, glaring at the said device. Seungcheol eventually slipped off from on top of the other male, bare toes curling against the cold floor as he reached for his phone to turn the alarm off.  
Jeonghan watched as the older ran his long fingers through his bird nest hair, pulling the cover up to his bare chest, “I’m going to sleep more, then. Don’t wake me up unless something is worth my precious sleep.”  
Seungcheol grinned as he stole a glance at the younger, “Breakfast?”  
Jeonghan nodded slightly, sleepiness began wash over him, “You can wake me up for breakfast.”  
The sleepy answer from Jeonghan got the other chuckling, leaning down to kiss his temple.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first seventeen fic ever! sorry for the lack of plot though :"c  
> anyway! I'm open to requests (for drabbles/ficlets), just send the prompts to tukhamyeon.tumblr.com or twitter @shimkunghan<3


End file.
